At present, a mobile terminal may determine whether the mobile terminal is in a pocket using various methods, and perform corresponding operations according to the determined result. For example, after the mobile terminal determines that the mobile terminal is in the pocket, the mobile terminal may enter a dormant mode automatically.
In related arts, there is a state detecting method for detecting whether a mobile terminal configured with a distance sensor (also called as proximity sensor or p-sensor) and an acceleration sensor (also called as g-sensor) is in a pocket. In this method, the mobile terminal may use the distance sensor to determine whether there is an obstacle in a certain direction, and use the acceleration sensor to acquire an acceleration of the mobile terminal. If there is an obstacle in a certain direction for the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal has an acceleration, it may be determined that the mobile terminal is in a pocket.
In a process of implementing the state detecting method, there are at least two problems existing in the related arts. In some specific scenes, the accuracy of the above method is low. For example, when the mobile terminal is in a moving vehicle (the mobile terminal always has an acceleration due to motion of the vehicle), and when the distance sensor of the mobile terminal is covered, the mobile terminal may determine that the mobile terminal is in a pocket.